Whom The Heart Desires
by Momosuke Sakura
Summary: Story where Syaoran&Meilin's memory, erased.All of Tomoeda can't remember them bec. of a spell caused by a certain guy madly in love w/ Sakura.But Syaoran is determined to break the spell&2make Skura choose whomherheart really desires...FINISHED!
1. Whom The Heart Desires Prologue

Whom The Heart Desires  
  
By Sakura Momosuke  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic. Gomen ne for the selected title. If this is so lame, sorry. But for me, this is the best fan fiction 'cause it's my own work! Please don't be harsh. At first, no T+E mush demo… there will be!!! Now, let's go on. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This fan fiction is mine but Card Captor Sakura and it's characters isn't because it's CLAMP's property 'k? So, please don't sue me, ok?  
  
My E-mail address is at sakura_syaoran_freak@otakumail.com and dreamingsakura@hotmail.com wherein you can send me your reviews or wherein you can contact me.  
  
Remember:  
  
"………." Speaking  
  
^~^~^~^~^Change scene  
  
………. Thinking  
  
"Xiao Lang" is Syaoran's Chinese name  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters 'coz it's CLAMP's! I just own Hiroko and Kenji Motori.  
  
1 PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat on a stone under her favorite tree, Cherry Blossoms. She kept on catching a short glimpse of her past memories of… SYAORAN LI. It's been 5 years with no news of him. He keeps in touch with her through e- mail. She remembered when Syaoran confessed his love for her, and now it's been clear that she loves Syaoran too. Sakura has a new classmate recently whose name was Hiroko Fujimiya. He looks like Syaoran a little especially his eyes. Sakura is unaware that Hiroko hides a feeling of love for her. But Sakura never felt the same. Suddenly, Sakura felt a strong aura. She turned around and saw Hiroko. She never knew that Hiroko has great powers too. (How? Why? You'll know! Just read and read)  
  
"Oh, hi, Fujimiya-san. What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, somehow confused of his strong sensation.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. I just happened to pass by. I really admire the SAKURAS here. By the way, why are you alone here? It's really quiet in here. Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Nan demo nai(nothing), Fujimiya-san. I'm just thinking of those sweetest memories…sigh!" Sakura answered. Hiroko began to think deeply. Ha! That Chinese gaki again! Your stupid mind never let that baka slip out of it! "Neh (Hey) Fujimiya-san is something wrong? You seem bothered," Sakura queried worriedly. "I've done all I can just to replace that man in your heart but it seems I'm just…air!" Hiroko exclaimed holding Sakura on her shoulders and looking angrily in her eyes. Escaping Hiroko's angry glare, Sakura stood up and turned her back. "What do you mean?" she muttered. "I'm in love with you Sakura-chan! I loved you since the first time we met! You're so beautiful! I almost fell into my knees when I saw your tantalizing emerald eyes…I can't let anyone own your heart. I'm sorry but I have to do this." Hiroko raised his right hand, not quite, in his hand appeared a staff. Sakura was blinded by the brilliant red light. She all at once felt she would plunge to the ground. She tried to stand still but her legs felt weak. "You have powers! What are you…going to…going to do?" she exclaimed. Sakura tried to transform the Key of Star but she's quickly drawn to Hiroko's power so she's unable to do so. She quickly fell into a deep slumber. Hiroko's staff burned intensely then formed a great circle upward in the sky. He chanted, "I summon you power of the great Kenji, I command you to help me now! Sun and Moon combine, all your veiled powers, be mine! The power of vanished memory…" Hiroko's voice almost rule the earth then, he whispered, "To conquer her heart…"  
  
Can you guess what will happen now?  
  
Author's notes: Who is Fujimiya Hiroko and who is the great Kenji? How will these two antagonists break apart Sakura and Syaoran's love? You will really know more about them. Let's go on for the 1st chapter. 


	2. Thwarted Syaoran

Whom The Heart Desires  
  
1.1.1 CHAPTER 1: THWARTED SYAORAN  
  
  
  
In Hong Kong…  
  
"Yaoooooooooooooochhhh!!!!!!" "Xiao Lang! Oh my gosh! Your arm is bleeding! Wei! Wei!" Meilin cried. "Yes, Mistress Meilin?" Wei came. "Xiao Lang had an accident! His sword almost cut his arm! Go, please treat him!" Syaoran bowed his head down as he sat on a stone. Tears dropped from his eyes. "Xiao Lang, can't you just get Sakura-chan out of your mind even just for a short time?" Meilin comforted him, kneeling. "I know it's hard but, look what happened to you? Wait! I got the solution for your big, big problem. Let's talk about it later. Wei, please treat his wound. After it, Xiao Lang, please meet me in my room."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
1.1.1.1 Meanwhile…  
  
Sakura has been combing her hair for hours. She's wearing a really cute pink sleeveless decorated by glossy buttons on the collar and a white mini skirt with laces below making it look formal. "Aghhh! I can't really determine what hairdo would be perfect for my date!!" she stammered pulling some clips on her hair. Kero stared at her sweat dropping. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Kongbangwa(Good Evening). Why did you stop by?" Sakura asked. "Why? You're asking me why?!! Sakura-chan, we have agreed that we will go to the mall to pick our favorite dresses, right?" Tomoyo said quite confused. Sakura's mouth dropped and kneeled in front of Tomoyo when she realized they had an agreement. "Hoe… I…I forgot my tomodachi (friend). Sorry 'cause I've promised Hiroko-kun that we will have a date. We just settled it a while ago. But… you can come with us! The more the merrier. oNegai (please)…"  
  
"Okay, okay. Will you stand up? Cut that out! But promise me that your boyfriend won't ever destroy again whatever agreement we have fixed," Tomoyo retorted while helping Sakura stand up. (Boyfriend? Well, you'll find out soon.)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…gomen(sorry). I promise, this won't happen again."  
  
"All right I forgive you demo (But), first, let's fix your hair. Come on!" Tomoyo pulled.  
  
"Matte... Matte! (Wait, wait)"  
  
Later…  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii (cute). And your outfit is fabulous too. Now, let's go. You don't want to be late for your date, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai! Let's go!"  
  
The two rode in Tomoyo's van and went off for an expensive restaurant.  
  
"Hiroko-kun!!" Sakura called.  
  
"Hi, honey. Oh, Tomoyo-chan is… with you. Hi… Tomoyo," Hiroko greeted, glaring a little at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, will you excuse Sakura and I? We'll just talk about something or someone," Hiroko said. His words struck Tomoyo that's why she frowned. "Um… you can pick a place for us." Hiroko added.  
  
Hiroko led Sakura outside. Tomoyo scowled at Hiroko. Go to hell! Why did Sakura-chan choose you for a boy friend? Maybe you hexed her, ha, ha! Tomoyo thougbt.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Syaoran walked going to Meilin's room with his head low. His arm has bandage and it's still excruciating. He really misses Sakura and wanted to go back to Japan. When he reached Meilin's room, he knocked limply.  
  
"Xiao Lang, please come on in," Meilin ordered. Syaoran entered lazily. " Why did you want me here, Meilin?" he asked. "I just want to talk about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know you really miss Sakura-chan. I don't want to see you like that, dear cousin. So, I arranged a flight for us to Tomoeda," Meilin said patting Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
"Really? Um… have you informed Mother about this?"  
  
"Yes. Aunt Yelan already know and she allowed us."  
  
"Oh, thank you Meilin!! When will we leave?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Next month."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Hiroko, Hiroko! Please release my arm. It's painful!" Sakura cried. "We had an arrangement only for the two of us. Then, why is Tomoyo- chan here?!! You did not tell me about this," Hiroko exclaimed. "Um…honey, gomen nasai, please don't shout. It's… it's like this. Supposed to be, Tomoyo-chan and I are going to the mall today because we had agreed that we'd go shopping. I forgot all about it when you invited me for this date so, to make up for Tomoyo-chan, I invited her to come with us," Sakura explained. "To be honest with you, Sakura-chan, I never liked your best friend! She always interferes with us!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened then she lift her right eyebrow. "Honey, don't talk like that. You're not being reasonable! Tomoyo-chan is my very best friend and without her, my life won't be complete so watch your mouth next time 'cause I'll break up with you!" Hiroko thought Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend, alright. But she's still a pain in my neck! Silence reigned, and then Hiroko turned to the angry Sakura and comforted her. "Gomen Sakura. I didn't really mean what I said. Now, let's go, honey?" Hiroko said and squeezed Sakura's left hand. They went inside the restaurant.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Syaoran patiently waited for the day he and Meiling will go to Tomoeda and after many days, they will now go back to see Sakura and their other chums in Japan. "Meilin, have you already informed Sakura that we'll go back?" Syaoran asked quite excited. "No, no, no, of course not Xiao Lang. Why should I? You know, we will surprise her! Are you set?" Meilin said. "Yeah! Can't you be fast?! We will be late for our flight!" Syaoran said while tapping his shoes. "Um… sorry Xiao Lang. Just give me um… 3 minutes 'k? You know I will still fix my pig tails ," Meilin said. " Just be fast!!"  
  
At last, Meilin had finished setting up herself. Now, it's time to go. "Thank God. I thought I'll wait forever here!" Syaoran remarked. "Yeah, right, Xiao Lang, now let's go."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
In the plane, Syaoran's mind seems to be floating. He's too anxious of seeing Sakura again. He's actually playing with the pear and his milk shake given by the flight stewardess. " Xiao Lang, I'm so excited of seeing our Japanese friends again! I'm sure you feel the same 'cause…Xiao Lang…Xiao Lang!" Meilin shouted. "Oh, Meilin…duibuqui (sorry in Chinese)," Syaoran excused. "You keep on doing weirdoes in your food! There's something bothering you, isn't it? I don't mind if you tell me. You know your favorite cousin can always help," Meilin said. Syaoran closed his eyes, breathed deeply and then faced Meilin. "Meilin…y' know Sakura didn't answer me before I go. I didn't even expect her to do that because…I…I know I've 'caused her a burden. Wh-what if she had forgotten me?" Syaoran explained. "That's what's wrong with you Xiao Lang, you're so pessimistic! Look, what you must do is to think positive! I know Kinomoto loves you too." "Thanks."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kinomoto Residence…  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo Daidouji called. "Oh that's Tomoyo-chan over there. KEROOO!! You give me that cupcake back now!!!!" Sakura cried. "Sakura, oNegai… I haven't eaten a cupcake for one week and there's no more in the kitchen! oNegai…" Kero begged. "Aghhhhhhh!!! Gojo na!! (Stubborn)! Okay!! But, you're going to help me in my assignment in Math tonight!" Sakura demanded.  
  
Tomoyo, hearing their conversation keeps on sweat dropping. "Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan. Kero-chan just kept on pestering me. Well, well, ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)," Sakura greeted. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan. I just thought of picking you up kara (because) you're always late, ne?" Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Okay, okay. I admit…" "So, are you ready to go?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai!"  
  
The 2 rode in Tomoyo's van and went off for Tomoeda High school.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Syaoran and Meilin are both prepared for going to school. They are so excited to meet their friends again. When Meilin saw Syaoran, she stared at him for a long time then, laughed at the top of her voice. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!! Xiao…Xiao Lang!!! Look at you! Ha, ha!" Syaoran glared at her and said, "What's so funny?!!!"  
  
"What's so funny?! Oh, come on Xiao Lang! You're so excited of seeing Kinomoto-san that you wore different socks!! Ha! Ha! Look!" Meilin pointed Syaoran's feet. "Yipe!" Syaoran cried. He's so embarrassed 'cause he really looked hilarious.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Afterwards…  
  
"Faster Meilin!! We're going to be late!! I'm so excited to…ouch!" Syaoran bumped to a man with strong shoulders. "Hey!!" the man shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to…" Syaoran apologized. "Hey! For your information, moron, that's painful and no one hurts Hiroko Fujimiya!!" Hiroko said disdainfully, eyeing Syaoran.  
  
When Meilin saw that a Japanese guy is fighting with Syaoran and heard what the guy said, she put down her bag and interrupted. "Ha! For your information too, disgusting creature, my cousin Xiao Lang or Syaoran, didn't really mean to bump at you! And another important info, no one dares speak bad words to Xiao Lang, the future leader of the Li Clan in Hong Kong, China!! So if you know what's good for you, watch your words and actions too, since we're going to study here! Get it?" Meiling hollered. Hiroko didn't say anything. Instead, he thought deeply. So… it's him. "Do I look stupid here?! Hey, speak up!" Meilin shouted.  
  
At the moment…  
  
"Um… Sakura-chan, I'll go to the gym because Toyuki-sensei (New instructor in P. E. Mr. Terada already resigned) asked me to get something there. Meet 'ya in the classroom!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. "Hai," she answered. Sakura walked alone. Then, she heard noise near the school garden. She ran and saw Hiroko fighting with 2 Chinese people. She approached them.  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt a very familiar aura. He asked himself Why, it's... it's… He almost jumped but he controlled himself as he saw a girl coming. She's so beautiful with her emerald eyes full of life. He quickly recognized the face of the girl even though her hair is much longer. Her hairdo also changed. Syaoran's heart beats fast. "Sakura…" Syaoran quietly murmured. Syaoran became disappointed when he heard her calling someone… but not him.  
  
"Hiroko-kun! Nanda(What's going on)?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Meilin looked at each other with eyes widening. "Xiao Lang, it's Kinomoto- san! But, she didn't recognize you! Go for it!" Meilin whispered to Syaoran.  
  
Not controlling himself, Syaoran went near Sakura and embraced her very tightly. Sakura can't move. "Sakura, I'm so glad to see you again!!!" Syaoran said, not realizing a tear dropped from his right eye. "Wait, fellow… I…" Sakura pushed Syaoran and struggled to break his embrace. Syaoran is amazed. "Sakura-chan…doshite(why)? Um…don't you remember me, Syaoran Li?" Syaoran asked, startled.  
  
Hiroko tried to interrupt but Sakura spoke, "How did you know my name? Do I know you? I... I think I don't. Maybe I'm just the mirror image of a girl you know whose name is also Sakura, right?" Syaoran became silent. No! You are Sakura! He thought. You're aura is… is so much like Sakura's. It's you! I know it's you! But… no! Sakura can't remember me? Syaoran told himself. Meilin became very confused.  
  
Syaoran's world seems to fell apart when he realized that the girl is really Sakura Kinomoto and she can't remember him and even his name. He ran and ran until he's out of sight. Meilin tried to follow him but she wanted to deal with Sakura first. She faced Sakura.  
  
"What's happening to you Kinomoto-san?!!!" Meiling cried shaking her and started shouting at her. "Stop… it… now…"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: So, what can you say? Is it good, very good or excellent? Well, it's your own opinion! Oh, oh! What will happen now? Syaoran… is… ALL FORGOTTEN? Poor Syaoran ~sobs~. Don't worry I'm one of the biggest S+S and T+E fans! Just keep on tuning in! Please send me your comments or suggestions at sakura_syaoran_freak@otakumail.com or at sakura2dawest@animefan.net. 


	3. Confusions

Author's notes: Here's the 2nd chapter. Things won't really be great here. Well, if you're really an S+S fan; you'll have patience dealing with the coming events. What I can just say is…don't worry! Let's go on?  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters. The character owned by me here are just Hiroko, Kenji Motori, and the teachers I made up.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2.1 Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 2:CONFUSIONS  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran and ran until he bumped to a soft thing, a bag. "Oh, sor…" Syaoran's mouth dropped when he realized it was Tomoyo Daidouji. He quickly wiped his tears. "Oh, sorry, young man. You are the transfer student from Hong Kong China, isn't it? And you're with your cousin," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Daidouji-san, konnichiwa! Um… I- I'm back. Don't you remember me, Syaoran Li your childhood friend?" Syaoran asked excitedly. Tomoyo grinned and said, "Gomen-nasai. I don't remember any person I know with that name. I guess this is our first meeting, ne? Um.. please excuse me. Toyuki-sensei needs me. See you in the class. Ja ne('Bye)!" Syaoran grew even more confused. Tomoyo thought, How did that man knew my name? Yeah, weird!  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Meilin kept on arguing with Sakura. "Kinomoto-san, try to recall y- your past! You can't just forget it!! Okay… um… Syaoran, is um… the little brat um… who kept on teasing you saying that…" Sakura suddenly interrupt. "Hoeeee! I can't understand! Is this some kind of a joke?" Sakura asked. Hiroko just stands still eyeing Meilin. He's quite nervous of what will happen but he's sure that Sakura won't remember them. Meilin realized that telling her about Syaoran's love might work. "But try to remember this one. Syaoran confessing his love for YOU," "What?! I have only one boyfriend and th-that's… Hiroko-kun!" Sakura introduced to Meilin pulling Hiroko to her side. Meilin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!!!" Meilin shrieked almost fainted. "Will you quit shouting?!" Sakura demanded.  
  
When they heard the bell rang, Sakura and Hiroko head off for class leaving Meilin. Meilin tried to realize what's happening and clear all her confusions. Sakura-chan can't forget Xiao Lang that fast. I know she can't! Especially the one who told her "I love you". And who's that Hiroko who just popped out from nowhere and she's Kinomoto's NEW BOYFRIEND? Meilin thought. She got tired of thinking and ran to the classroom.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
In the classroom…  
  
Mr. Toyuki entered the classroom together with Syaoran and Meilin. He put his books on the table. He hit the table, which astounded the noisy high school students. "Go to your respective seats, NOW!!!!" Mr. Toyuki exclaimed. He's such a very strict teacher, far too different with Mr. Terada. The students sat still and became silent. "You're making me angry again!!! Don't ruin my day or else! Anyway, Ohayo minna-san(With stern look on his students). I'd like to introduce to you your new classmates from Hong Kong China, Mr. Li Syaoran and Ms. Li Meilin. They're cousins. Don't worry. They can speak Japanese very well." Mr. Toyuki presented. "Um… do you want to say something about yourself and the place you came from?" Toyuki asked. Syaoran and Meilin shook their heads. Murmurs were heard inside the classroom. "That Syaoran is sooo cute!" one girl said. "Hey, he's mine!" the other girl said. "No, he's mine!"  
  
"Okay fine with me. Li-kun, you can sit beside Sakura, and you Meilin-chan can sit beside Chiharu-chan," Mr. Toyuki ordered. Syaoran's heart leaped as he saw Sakura. Sakura turned to Tomoyo when she saw Mr. Toyuki approach Ms. Hazama. "Tomoyo-chan, those are the two weirdoes who said that they know me and I know them," Sakura whispered. "Hai. The other one whose name is Syaoran also said that I know him and added that he's my childhood friend," Tomoyo said. "What do you think? Are they joking only?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Kinomoto and Daidouji-san!! Cease with that!!" Mr. Toyuki shouted at them. "Gomen-ne, sensei," Sakura and Tomoyo apologized.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Lunchtime…  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo avoid Syaoran and Meilin assuming they're silly persons. "Let's just forget about it Sakura-chan. I bet those two are just joking," Tomoyo said. "What can I do? Matte (Wait), where's Hiroko-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Hiroko is in a cave far from Tomoeda High School. He's making incantations summoning someone. "Great Kenji! Come to me! Speak to me!" Hiroko cried. The whole cave was covered with red smoke and the whole place began to shake. Then, a figure appeared from a big stone. He's very old yet strong. "What do you want now, grandson?" the man questioned. "I'm sorry for waking you up again, great grandpa but, the descendant of your enemy, Clow Reed had come. He's Sakura's childhood friend. A-and you know that he's the reason why I gave the people of Tomoeda the curse. Please help me," Hiroko begged.  
  
"Help you where, Hiroko?"  
  
"Help me to… to make the curse grow stronger! I… beg you grandpa to always guide me on how to deal with the following events. I- I know that those descendants of Clow Reed will do everything to make Sakura to remember them!" Hiroko spoke desperately.  
  
Kenji closed his eyes and then he gazed at Hiroko. "Hiroko, I know that this is wrong… datte(but), I still want to get my revenge on Clow Reed! I'll help you grandson! You may go now." Kenji bid goodbye.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Nighttime at Syaoran's apartment…  
  
"I can't possibly believe it ~sobs~. Sakura has forgotten me! I- I just can't believe it," Syaoran cried with Sakura's photo on his right hand. "Xiao Lang, crying will not solve this problem! Let's try to think what might have happened. And this Hiroko Fujimiya whom you fought with a while ago is her boyfriend!" Meilin explained. "What?!" Syaoran was shocked then, tears flowed from his brown eyes. Meiling pats his shoulders. Then they became silent.  
  
Syaoran wiped his tears then spoke up, "I know." "What do you know?" Meilin asked. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Magic is associated with this. I know there's magic in here," Syaoran said, eyes widening.  
  
Meilin's face brightened. "Rea-Really?"  
  
Syaoran stood up. "Meilin, I know. Let's just ride with the situation. Let's make them think that we really don't know them." Syaoran said.  
  
"What? B-but we already told them that we know them and you know, we sounded silly!"  
  
"It's not a problem. Let's apologize to Sakura and Tomoyo tomorrow. L-let's say we're only joking. We're playing around! We must do this while we're trying to solve this mystery," Syaoran explained.  
  
Meilin stood up. "Xiao Lang, are you insane? We'll look more absurd with that!" Meilin told him.  
  
"No! Why would we? We will apologize! What's crazy in that? Meilin, let's ride with it! Let's not perplex them. Instead, befriend them. I want to be Sakura's friend again."  
  
"Okay, alright, Xiao Lang. You know, it's good thing I didn't tell them anything about the Clow cards stuff." Meilin said. Syaoran sighed.  
  
Meilin yawned. "Ho…humm. I'm sleepy Xiao Lang. I'll leave you now. Good night," she said. Syaoran just stayed quiet. Meilin heaved a sigh.  
  
In Syaoran's mind, I'll save you Sakura…  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: ~sniffs~ So sad isn't it. Don't wanna see Sakura with another guy. I want Syaoran only but I wrote it. He, he. I know, I know it's unacceptable on your part but onegai, give me a chance! Pllllleaaaase! I love SYAORAN AND SAKURA! Don't worry! Please expect something good! 


	4. New Friends

Author's notes: Here's the third chapter!! Hope you'll get satisfied 'cause in here, Syaoran will befriend Sakura. Hmmm… start of a NEW FRIENDSHIP…again?!! Yeah, sort of. Well, just read.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 3: NEW FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Another school day in Tomoeda Highschool…  
  
The students are making an art project in the art room. Sakura draws a place surrounded by many flowers in memory of her mother, Nadeshiko. Syaoran paints a sakura tree. (He's blushing furiously!)  
  
The students are all concentrated in their works. There had been a knock on the door. "Oh, Ms. Matsuko. What can I do for you?" Ms. Minaya Hazama asked after she opened the door. "Um… gomen for disturbing you, Hazama-san. I just need to see Fujimiya-san. Well, you know ano (that), there will be a school seminar in Osaka. The principal wanted him to represent our school," Ms. Matsuko explained. "Hai (sure)." Ms. Hazama said. She approached Hiroko.  
  
"Fujimiya-san, you can continue your work later or you can bring it home. Matsuko-sensei wants to talk to you," Hazama said. "Hai." Hiroko stood up and went with Ms. Matsuko in the lobby.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
In the school lobby…  
  
"Matsuko-sensei, why did you call me?" Hiroko asked. "Fujimiya, there will be a 1 week seminar in Osaka. I know you've heard it. Well, I want to go straight to the point. The principal and I want you to be the representative of the school. We have decided that it must be you because you're just… plain… deserving of this kind of training," Ms. Matsuko clarified smiling.  
  
Hiroko began to think intensely. He's really looking forward to this seminar. He wants to show everybody that he really can do it, but…how about Sakura? I can't leave Sakura-chan. It's like passing her on to Li Hiroko told himself. "Fujimiya? Fujimiya-san!" Ms. Matsuko interrupted Hiroko's thoughts. "G-gomen, Matsuko-sensei. Well, um… please give me time to think it over," Hiroko said. "Okay. But, you mean you're hesitating? Fujimiya, this is something every student is looking forward to. Now that you're the chosen, you're undecided?" Ms. Matusko said. "…." "Okay, okay. I'll give you time until tomorrow. We need your answer urgently," Matsuko ended.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
In the school garden…  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are eating lunch. When they saw the two new Chinese students approaching, they were about to stand and go somewhere else to avoid them when Syaoran and Meilin stopped them. "Chotto matte yo(wait a minute)!" Syaoran said. "Um…we…we want to talk…to you. We want to explain," Meilin said.  
  
"Okay! What are you two up to, again, huh?' Sakura asked with her one eyebrow up. Tomoyo crossed her arms. "Well, we just want to apologize because, we were just playing around when we… um…you know when… we said that we know you and…when we confused you. We're just joking and it's just you two we… we chose to…" Sakura didn't let Syaoran continue his sentence. "I just want you to know we didn't like your joke!!! Tell me, can't you just do anything in your lives?!" she pointed at the two of them with her face getting red. "Look, we're sorry." Meilin apologized. "Okay, we forgive you," Tomoyo said. "Friends?" Syaoran offered his hands to Sakura.  
  
Silence…  
  
"Hai. Friends," Sakura shake hands with Syaoran. Meilin shook hands with Tomoyo. The three ate lunch together, chatted and shared jokes and stories. They are indeed friends now. Just then, Meilin thought of leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. "Tomoyo, honey, can you do me a favor? I really like seeing the great Cherry blossoms there. Can you accompany me? Please!" Meiling said. "Um…ano(well)…" Meilin pulled Tomoyo and ran away from Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling winked at Syaoran. Sakura was confused.  
  
Silence…  
  
"S-Sakura, arigato (Thanks) for accepting my apology," Syaoran said. He can't control his flush! Good thing Sakura can hardly notice. Sakura smiled. "It's okay, Li-kun. I understand. You speak very good Japanese though," Sakura commented. "Thank you. Um…S-Sakura…c-can I ask y- you a f-favor?" Syaoran asked, stuttering.  
  
"What is it, Li-kun?" Sakura asked eyeing him. Syaoran tried to control his blush and shook his head. "C-can you just call me …Syaoran?" he said. "Syaoran? That's your first name. Demo…why me?" Sakura asked. "Well, um… I will surely feel…um… more comfortable and satisfied when you'll be the one to call my…first name," Syaoran directly said. Why did I say that?!!! Stupid you! Sakura blushed, turning her back away from him. "Hai. I'll do it if it will make you satisfied," Sakura said. "Thank you!!" Syaoran said restraining himself to hug her. "You're welcome…Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled and put her pony tailed hair on her shoulders, sliding her fingers along each strand. Syaoran thought, You're so beautiful  
  
"Um…Sakura-chan, is Fujimiya-san your friend?" Syaoran asked. Sakura, hesitating but still answered. "Iie (no). He's my boyfriend… for a year now." Syaoran's heart beats fast. WHAT! He turned his head away from Sakura controlling his tears to flow. "O-okay…"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Hiroko is finding Sakura at that time, after talking to Ms. Matsuko. Darn! Where are you Sakura-chan? After almost 5 minutes of finding Sakura, Hiroko finally found her… with Li Syaoran. Li!!! You really want a battle, huh? Okay. This time…it's war! Hiroko approached the two of them. He's very angry and is already seething.  
  
"Honey! There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Hiroko said looking deeply at Sakura. Sakura gulped. Syaoran and Sakura stood up. "And you're with our new student, the Hong Kong boy, huh?" Hiroko added. Syaoran faced Hiroko's bitter glare. "Well, Fujimiya-san, let me tell you something. I was just trying to be friendly with Sakura. If that really bothers you, gomen nasai," Syaoran said ironically, sneering. Then he bowed. Sakura gulped again. Hiroko smirked at Syaoran. You're fighting, descendant of Clow Reed "HA! And why would I be bothered? Who are you anyway?" Hiroko answered him.  
  
"Hiroko-kun, stop, okay. He's just befriending Tomoyo and me. It's normal for a new student like him. Sorry. I think you're wrong for treating him like that!" Sakura told Hiroko defending Syaoran. Hiroko moved his face right then faced Sakura. His long bangs covered his eyes making him look like a bishonen. "Okay, fine. Sakura-chan, I came here not to fight. I just want to talk to you. Please excuse us, Li-kun," Hiroko said, smirking at Li. Syaoran stared at him. His body is getting red all over because of anger. "Yeah. It's okay with me. I'm sure Meilin will arrive with Tomoyo in few minutes. Go ahead Sakura-chan. Nice talking with you," Syaoran said. "I feel enjoyed chatting with you too, Syaoran-kun. See you next class," Sakura told him, smiling. Hiroko frowned. "Let's go, honey?" he said. Sakura nodded. She waved at Syaoran. Syaoran waved back.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
At the moment…  
  
"WOW!!! Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura! They're so many and they're so MEILIII!!" Meilin said admiring the beautiful Cherry blossoms near Tomoeda High. "Wait. I heard the word 'meili'. What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked. "It's Mandarin meaning 'beautiful'," Meilin answered. Tomoyo smiled at her. "Hai. They're really beautiful. They tend to make you forget all your problems and worries…sigh!" Tomoyo said almost whispering. Meilin gazed at her. She noticed she suddenly became sad. "What is it Tomoyo-chan? Can you tell me what is your problem?" she asked her with kind eyes.  
  
Tomoyo walked. Meilin followed her. "I miss him Meilin-chan. I really do," Tomoyo said while walking. "Who is he?" Meilin queried. Tomoyo stopped and picked one Cherry blossom petal. "My childhood friend. It was late when I realized I love him…he already went away…to England," Tomoyo said looking deeply at the Sakura petal. (A.N: He's none other than…Eriol!!) Meilin became worried. She went nearer to Tomoyo and pats her shoulders. "You love him. So, you must wait for him. If he loves you to, he will come back to you no matter what happens. If you are really meant for each other, destiny will do something. Forget about it, Tomoyo-chan," Meilin comforted wiping Tomoyo's tear with her handkerchief. Tomoyo smiled. "Right!! Let's enjoy the place! Come on Meilin-chan!" she said then pulled Meilin's hand.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Near the Tsukimine Shrine…  
  
Sakura and Hiroko sat on a stone under an oak tree. Not knowing, Syaoran secretly followed them. Hiroko stared at Sakura for a long time making her gulp. Then he lifted her chin and said, "I love you very much, Sakura-chan." Hiroko caressed her face. He slowly moved his face downward then kissed her deeply. Sakura is amazed at first but managed to kiss back. Soon they're kissing passionately.  
  
Syaoran seeing the scene is badly hurt. Really hurt. Syaoran grit his teeth. One tear fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped it. Sakura-chan…I love you so much but I just can't do anything to make you remember me… damn it!!! He ran and ran with his eyes closed not knowing where he's heading. He's crying really hard.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura broke the kiss. Hiroko stared at her eyes. "What is it Hiroko-kun?" Sakura asked her. Hiroko stroked her face then kissed her nose. "Do you love me Sakura-chan?" asked Hiroko. Sakura wanted to say 'Yes, I love you too' but her heart does not agree with it. She can't understand why is that. She just nodded not looking at him.  
  
Hiroko is not satisfied. He glared angrily at Sakura. "Damn you! Why can't you say the three words? They're just three words and you just can't manage to say it?!! SHIT!!" Hiroko yelled. Sakura stared at him then bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry…h-honey," she said. She decided to say, "O-of course. I…I love you too. Feel better now?" She told him that so as not to make a fight because their discussion is getting nearer to it. "Actually, I don't feel good enough," he said. Sakura stared at him with cold eyes.  
  
Silence reigned …  
  
Hiroko stood up and turned his back away from Sakura. "Now, I don't really know what to do," he said. "Huh?" Sakura is confused. "Sakura- chan, Ms. Matsuko asked me a while ago if I am willing to go to that seminar in Osaka," Hiroko said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Really, honey? Wow! I'm so proud of you!" she said then she embraced Hiroko's back touching his abdomen. "Yes, honey. I'm really looking forward to this training but I can't go…" Hiroko said then he clenched his fist.  
  
"Nani(What)?!" Sakura exclaimed. She faced him and gazed at him deeply. "I can't go because I don't want to leave you Sakura-chan! I don't want to lose you!" he told her holding her cheeks. Sakura held his hand. "Honey, how can you say that?" Sakura asked. "If I leave, all the boys will take chances with you! What if…what if…no…I just can't lose you Sakura," Hiroko said almost whispering then embraced her tightly. "Hiroko, don't you trust me, huh?" Sakura asked. Hiroko grit his teeth. "No. It's not like that! But …"  
  
"Hiroko, I can't understand you! You want to be in this training isn't it? Now that you had been given the opportunity, you won't go? Hiroko-kun, I don't want you to leave too but…my conscience can't bear the fact that I'm the reason that you didn't accept something that's considered… important… for you. You're looking forward for this, isn't it?" Sakura said. "Sakura-chan, my mind's so unresolved!" Hiroko said. "Hiroko, for me, just accept it. Onegai. Accept it! You love me isn't it? Please go for it!" Sakura told him. Hiroko embraced her tightly again. "Okay. For you, my love, I will," Hiroko said. "That's the Hiroko I know!" Hiroko looked at her intently. He bent down to kiss her again. Sakura hesitated to kiss him but it's too late. "Hiroko…ummph!" Hiroko's lips already touched hers. Hiroko kissed her passionately as if he won't see her again, sliding his tongue inside Sakura's mouth. He pulled her closer. Sakura enjoyed the kiss later on. Together, they went back to Tomoeda High. Sakura touched her lips still wet with the kiss. She thought I kissed him but…this heart of mine does not agree with me…it's against my will. Why?  
  
Author's notes: This is the end of Chapter 3. Comments? Suggestions? If my English is bad, please just comment it at my email address, sakura_syaoran_freak@otakumail.com or at sakura2dawest@animefan.net . 


	5. Sakura's Heart Problem

Author's notes: Yahoo! Fourth chapter! Hiroko will go to Osaka for that training and of course, Syaoran will take all the luck to make Sakura love him!!! Oh no, I almost spill out the whole chapter. So long! GOOD LUCK SYAORAN!!!  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 4: SAKURA'S "HEART" PROBLEM  
  
  
  
Morning at Kinomoto Residence…  
  
"Ohayo, Otousan(father)!" Sakura greeted her father and kissed his cheek. She's already dressed in casual. She frowned when she saw Touya who's preparing his things for work. Sakura greeted with a faint voice, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Oniichan 'groan'." Touya raised his right eyebrow. "I bet you're going to meet that little monster again, huh?" he said. "HOEEEEEEEE!!!! How many times would I have to tell you that Hiroko-kun is not a little monster!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed then crushed Touya's foot almost burying it on the floor. "OWWW! That's PAINFUL! Just accept it! You're boyfriend is a little monster! Serves him right!" Touya fought back. Fujitaka butt in halting the fight. "Touya, Sakura-san, stop this NOW!"  
  
"Hai, Otousan! I don't allow myself to deal with SOMEONE who knows and talks about only NONSENSE!!" Sakura glared at Touya. "HA! Tell me, what do you call someone who's fond of creating glaring fights!" Touya smirked. "GOSH! It's you who started it! ONI(monster)!" Sakura shouted at him.  
  
Fujitaka groaned. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! I SAID STOP IT!!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Penguin Park…  
  
Sakura swallowed seeing Hiroko frowning. She's late… again. She approached him and kissed his cheek. "Honey, g-gomen nasai for being late again," Sakura said in a low voice. "It's okay honey. But I wish you came earlier because this is our last meeting, ne?" Hiroko told her caressing her back. "Tomorrow, 5:00 in the morning, is the time of my trip in Osaka that's why this is the last time we'll talk. Okay, tell me. What happened again? Why are you late?" Hiroko added. Sakura scowled, remembering her fight with Touya. "It's Touya oniichan. We fought again…because of you…" Sakura answered. "Because of me? Please continue," Hiroko asked. "He typically scorned you again…by calling you LITTLE MONSTER," Sakura said.  
  
Hiroko turned his head left and frowned. Then he faced Sakura. "Sakura-chan, it's…fine with me. You know I understand your brother. Maybe he's just insecure towards me because her 'little sister' already had a boyfriend demo, Touya must understand too that you're not a little kid anymore," he said. "Oh, Hiroko-kun. Gomen," Sakura said then hugged him. Hiroko stared at her deeply then broke their embrace. "Here, I bought you a pager so that you can contact me and I can contact you," Hiroko said handing the pager to Sakura. "You're free to page me every time you want to okay," Hiroko said squeezing her hand. "Hai. Good luck to your training, honey. I wish you all the best," Sakura told him. Hiroko smiled then embraced her very tightly. "Thank you honey. I love you very much." Sakura bid goodbye to him wishing him good luck…  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meilin and Syaoran were walking for school. Meilin noticed that he had been depressed since yesterday. "Okay Xiao Lang. Could you tell me what's the problem again?" Meilin asked. Syaoran bowed his head. "Meilin, you don't have to know," he replied. "Here we go again Xiao Lang!" Meilin exclaimed. "I said you don't have to know! Now could you just shut your big mouth, and stop picking on me!" Syaoran frowned more. Meilin stopped then put her arms on her waist. My, he's really upset  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Tomoeda High School…  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted her classmates. She's early today. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" everyone greeted her back. "I see you're early today Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said smiling. "Hai. Thanks to Kero-chan," Sakura whispered. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Meilin while putting her bag on her sit. Syaoran blushed and Meilin chuckled seeing Syaoran flushing.  
  
Few minutes later, Mr. Toyuki arrived. "Ohayo, minna-san," he greeted then they started lecturing.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Break time in the school garden…  
  
Syaoran and Meilin joined Sakura and Tomoyo. "I'm glad we've become good friends," Meilin said. "Hai. I realized you're great friends," Sakura said. Syaoran and Meilin blushed. "Arigatou gozaimashta(thank you very much)," they said in unison. They sat on the grasses and began chatting again.  
  
"I see Hiroko already went to Osaka for the leadership seminar," Tomoyo said. "Sou desu ne(That's right). I accompanied him yesterday and look he gave me this pager so we can get in touch with each other," Sakura said showing them the pager. "Wow. He really won't let you go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Syaoran was deeply hurt realizing Sakura and Hiroko are really close with each other. But I'll still do everything for you to remember me, Sakura. I will show you how much I care for you because…I love you… Syaoran thought.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Dismissal time…  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan, you can come with Tomoyo and me," Sakura offered. "Oh, gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. You know, I'm a writer in the school paper and they need me now there. I can go home at 6:00 so I think I can't go with you," Meiling excused. "Oh, okay. Let's go, Tomoyo- chan, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. "I'm afraid I can't go too Sakura-chan. Okasan(Mom) will be having a party today in our house to celebrate the success of their new project and…she wanted me there," Tomoyo said. Sakura emitted a blocked moan. "Not you too, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be cooking a great meal today and I want you at our house demo…it's okay Tomoyo-chan. How about you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "I'm available tonight so I guess I…I can…go with…you," Syaoran said, stammering. "Cool! Let's go now, Syaoran- kun. Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kinomoto Residence…  
  
When Syaoran saw the front gate of Sakura's house, he's hesitating because he's not ready to see Touya. "Syaoran-kun, don't you want to come in? Let's go," Sakura said. Syaoran blushed a deep red. "H- hai."  
  
"Please sit down and make yourself at home," Sakura offered. Syaoran nodded. He gulped when he saw Touya turned up. "Tadaima(I'm home)!" Sakura exclaimed. "Okaerinasai(Welcome home). You've arrived 'kaijuu(monster)' and who's that kid?" Touya asked. Sakura frowned deeply. "I told you not to call me kaijuu!!!! Okay fine! This is Syaoran Li, my classmate," Sakura snapped then crossed her arms. Syaoran recalled that everybody does not remember him so he stood up. "K-kongbangwa, Kinomoto- san," he greeted bowing down. Touya crossed his arms then eyed him. Syaoran's eyes magnified when Touya smiled at him and greeted back, "Kongbangwa." "Squirt, I'll be going for work now…and…since you're going to cook…please don't wreck the kitchen," Touya infuriated. Sakura blazed in anger and closed the door loudly in Touya's back.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. "Are you and your brother always fighting?" he inquired. "Yeah. He's so annoying! He's the big-brother-who- deserves-to- experience-the- pains-of-hell; demo oniichan is overprotective towards me. Neh Syaoran-kun, I think he likes you," Sakura told him. Syaoran blushed furiously. Touya??? Will like me? That's kinda 'NEW' "Well, I think I must start cooking now. I want you to taste the great meal I'll be cooking. Just wait there or if you want, you can watch T.V.," Sakura told Syaoran while turning on the television. "Thanks. But, you can call me if you need my help," Syaoran said. "No, no, no. You're my guest here okay? So, sit back and relax because I'll be cooking a wonderful meal for us," Sakura said. She remembered that she must warn Kero not to go down. "Umm…Syaoran, will you excuse me, I will fix some things," she said. "Okay."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura's room…  
  
"Kero-chan, I have a visitor and it's not Tomoyo-chan. I'm warning you not to go out because he might see you," Sakura told him. Kero blinked and asked, "Who is he?" he asked. "Well, don't worry. He's not Hiroko this time. He's my classmate, Syaoran Li," Sakura answered.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura is now cooking the meal and Syaoran is still blushing not comfortable being with Sakura for the night. "Syaoran-kun, I hope you don't mind but I've noticed that it's your habit of 'blushing'," Sakura said while putting the ingredients on the frying pan. Syaoran gulped. "Oh, ano ne(umm), yeah I admit. S-Sakura, does it not fit me?" Syaoran queried. Sakura laughed. "Iie(No), Syaoran-kun. It's not that I want to flatter you but…it really fits you well. You look cuter when you blush," she answered. Syaoran's face reddened. "I-I'm flattered, Sakura," he said. The two laughed hard.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
After 20 minutes…  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Syaoran-kun. Dinner's served," Sakura said. Syaoran stood up and went to the dining table. "It's okay Sakura…wow!! It's my favorite…dimsum!" Syaoran said delightfully.  
  
"I'm glad, it's your favorite Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Wait a minute. Steamed dimsum and…the dessert is Mandarin sherbet…these are Chinese dishes, ne?"  
  
1.1.1.2 "Yup! Hope you'll enjoy these meals Syaoran-kun. Let's eat!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran accidentally picked the same chopsticks, then their fingers brushed. "Oh…um…g-gomen," Syaoran said. "It's okay, Syaoran-kun. It's yours. You're my guest, ne?" Sakura smiled at him, making him shudder. "Thanks."  
  
"Itadakimasu(Let's eat)!" they said in harmony.  
  
1.1.1.3 Sakura suddenly felt her heart pounded fast. (AN: *whispers* Hey! Isn't this a scene in CCS movie 2?) It made her think 'why?' No. Syaoran is just a friend and nothing more that that…just a close friend… Sakura deemed, Why does my heart confuse me? I don't understand…  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
1.1.1.4 After a few minutes of eating…  
  
Sakura smiled when she saw Syaoran being satisfied with the meal. "How's my cooking, Syaoran-kun?" she asked. Syaoran made a big smile making Sakura blush slightly. "Your cooking is quite impressive!! I've never eaten such a terrific meal! And the sherbet's sweetness is just right. You're a good chef, Sakura," Syaoran commented. Sakura blushed furiously. But I used a little help from the Sweet Card, hi, hi "Arigato, Syaoran-kun," she said. ~Beep! Beep!~ "Oh, Hiroko paged me," Sakura said then grasped her pager inside her pocket.  
  
~Hiroko's message~  
  
Honey, I miss you so much! I've been doing well here. And I'm enjoying too. But, it could have been more enjoyable if you're right here, by my side. I love you very, very much…  
  
~Sakura's reply~  
  
Hon-*erase* Hiroko-kun, I received your message and I miss you too. Hiroko- kun, you can't concentrate if you keep on thinking about me. I'm okay here and I'm looking forward to your return. I love-*erase* Hiroko-kun, I'm afraid I'll fall in love-*erase* 'Bye.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes then stood and went near the window. Syaoran rose up then went near her. "Doshtano(What's the matter)?" he asked sounding concerned. Sakura looked at him. "Syaoran-kun, ano…I-I think I have a big problem," she replied. "Would you mind if I ask what is it?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura shook his head. "You'll be the first one to hear what's deep within my mind. Syaoran-kun, it's regarding a heart problem," Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped. "Sakura, you'd better consult that to the doctor and let it be treated!!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura giggled because Syaoran almost panicked. "Syaoran-kun, no! *giggle* That's not what I meant(becoming sad). It's that, my heart always confuses me. I mean, what it wanted me to do is against my will. Every time I wanted to tell Hiroko, that…I love him, my heart tells me, 'don't!' I can't understand Syaoran- kun! And I can't do anything but to follow it," Sakura explained almost crying. Syaoran laid his left hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, you've done the right thing because what our hearts say is always right and if you don't follow it, you'll only hurt yourself," Syaoran told her.  
  
Sakura slowly smiled then she held Syaoran's hand on her shoulder. "Arigato gozaimashta, Syaoran-kun. You've inspired me a lot with the few words that you said," she told him. Syaoran reddened when Sakura touched his hands and when he heard what Sakura had said. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm always here for you, being your friend," he said. Sakura jumped when she realized that she was holding Syaoran's hand. "Oh! I'm sorry," Sakura apologized. Syaoran smiled at her. "No. It's okay Sakura. I enjoyed it," he whispered. "Excuse me?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh um…I said…I better go. Thanks for the delicious meals, Sakura," he answered. "You're welcome Syaoran-kun, 'bye. Matashta(See you tomorrow)," she bid. "Matashta(See you tomorrow)," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura laughed. I've heard what you said, Syaoran-kun and…I liked it…  
  
Author's notes: Was it great? Are you satisfied? What did I told you? Well, please just send me your reviews, please or E-mail me at sakura2dawest@animefan.net! 


	6. Syaoran Lays It 'On The Line'

Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna. Chapter 5 is up! This is my most recent project to date and I don't have a homepage that's why I got this far. I'm getting closer to the end and I'm very eager to finish this fan fiction!  
  
Disclaimer: I made this fic for fun so please don't sue me. CCS isn't mine okay? It's CLAMP's!  
  
  
  
1 Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 5: SYAORAN LAYS IT 'ON THE LINE'  
  
  
  
It was a really a busy week for Hiroko because of all the activities in the leadership seminar but he's enjoying due to the fact that he had been the chosen student for the training. Yet in spite of all the credit he had received from Tomoeda High school, he still long for Sakura. I wish Sakura is here. It's also a wrong decision for being in this seminar. What if that Li took a chance on her? Nah! Of course he will! Hiroko thought. Demo, I'll be back soon Sakura, only 3 days left…and I'll ask for your hand in marriage "Fujimiya! Fujimiya, let's get going!" "I'm coming!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
On the other hand…  
  
It's a very nice morning for Syaoran. He had spent time with Sakura last night. He realized he loves her so much than ever before and he's determined to make her remember him. I know that Fujimiya has something to do with this mystery. I know he has powers and his vigorous aura can prove that. This vagueness will be clear enough for everybody to see he assumed.  
  
Meilin knocked on Syaoran's door disrupting his thoughts. "Xiao Lang! Are you set? Let's go!" she spoke. "Coming!" Syaoran answered.  
  
On the way to school…  
  
"You seemed blissful today, Xiao Lang. Tell me, what happened last night?" Meilin provoked. Syaoran heaved a loud groan. "Well, we had dinner and she told me about a problem," he replied. Meilin narrowed his eyes. "Problem? And what about it?" she continued. "Meilin, sorry to tell you but it's confidentially a secret," Syaoran told her. "Okay fine!" she exclaimed. "Still, it's good thing to make her love you," Meilin added. Syaoran's face reddened furiously. "Th-that's not wh-what I'm trying to do! What I want to do is to make her as well as all of Tomoeda remember us!" Syaoran stammered. "Hmp! Blah, blah, blah. Don't lie to me, Xiao Lang! You know, if I were you I will tell Kinomoto-san what I feel," Meilin mumbled mockingly. Tell her? What I feel? he thought.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Keroberos flew out from his 'little bedroom' inside the drawer and seated on Sakura's pillow. "Sakura! Sakura!! Don't you remember what is today?!" he shouted. Sakura opened her eyes then blinked twice. "What now…Kero-chan?!!" Sakura asked, yelling. "Actually, I think you forgot it's a school day and… as a matter of fact… it's 7:30," Kero answered scornfully. Sakura's mouth opened wide but no sound came out. "7:30?!!!!!! ACKKKK!!!"  
  
Sakura fixed herself very quickly and went down the stairs then headed for the door. "Ohayo, Sakura-san. Aren't you going to take your breakfast?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. Sakura stopped. "Ano…I mean no, Otosan. I'm going to be late. Sayonara(goodbye)!" she responded with a smile. Then she skated for school.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
School…  
  
Sakura saw Mr. Toyuki already lecturing. She gulped then decided to crawl to be able to get to her seat. But, the teacher spotted her. "Kinomoto! Since when did you become a worm?" the teacher said sarcastically. Sakura thought You really love humiliating your students! She stood up then smiled nervously. The students started to laugh at her. Sakura is red all over. "Sensei(teacher)…ano…" she stammered. The teacher beat the table then pointed at her. "You're late again! Now, could you just go to your respective seat?!" the teacher ordered. Sakura nodded then went to her seat.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Break time…  
  
"Toyuki-sensei really sucks!" Meilin started. "You're right in there. Imagine, calling Sakura-chan 'worm' in front of the class, he really suck!" Tomoyo assented. Sakura and Syaoran are quiet. Then Tomoyo spoke up, "Hey, I've won these tickets for that new Theme park in Nazo street (AN: Nazo means Mystery. I only invented this.). You guys wanna come with me? I've heard this new theme park is really cool." Meilin smirked. "Of course. That would be nice, ne, Syaoran?" she said then stroked Syaoran's back. "OUCH! Yes, yes I agree," he answered then he looked at Sakura. Will she go too?   
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai! I will go."  
  
"Great! Okay guys. On Saturday, let's meet at the Tsukimine Shrine, 9 AM sharp."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kinomoto Residence…  
  
"Tadaima(I'm home)!" Sakura shouted running toward the stairs. Touya smiled at her. He was cooking dinner. "Okaerinasai(Welcome home) kaiju!" he yelled back. "By the way, your pager is so noisy. Here, I bet it's from that little monster." he added. Sakura frowned deeply then grabbed her pager from Touya.  
  
She went inside her room, glad to be at home. And now, all she wanted to do is to rest. She jumped on her bed then began to read Hiroko's messages.  
  
~Hiroko's message no. 1~  
  
Honey, you're not paging me. It's okay. Do you miss me? Hon, I miss you so. Datte, I make sure that I do well here for you to be proud of me when I come back. Wo ai ni(I love you) zettai(absolutely).  
  
~Hiroko's message no. 2~  
  
Sakura, honey, you're not replying. Come on page me. When I come back you're in for a big, big surprise.  
  
~Sakura's reply~  
  
Honto(really)? A surprise? You really know how to flip a woman, huh. Honey, gomen ne. So careless I left my pager at home that's why I'm not answering your messages.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Saturday morning…  
  
"Gomen nasai. Am I late?" Sakura came panting. Tomoyo and Syaoran are smiling at her while Meilin is giggling. "Iie, Sakura-chan. You're just in time. Let's go," Tomoyo said then she opened her video camera. "We'll walk?!" Meiling asked. Tomoyo grinned at her. "Hai. Don't worry. It's just a short walk from here," Tomoyo answered.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Nazo Street…  
  
"Wow! Ureshii Ureshii(Happy happy) Theme Park. This is it? This place is neat-o!" Sakura squealed. "Subarashii desu wa!!(Wonderful). It's more beautiful than I imagined," Tomoyo agreed then she began recording. Meilin's eyes sparkled seeing the amazing rides and the overwhelmed people. Syaoran just look at them. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Meiling spoke.  
  
"Hoe!!! Do you hear that?!" Sakura shouted. Meilin turned to her. "What?" she asked. "The music! It's PLATINA my favorite!!" Sakura answered. All of them sighed. Then she began singing. (AN: Neh! Don't you think it will be more fun if you open your PLATINA midi?) "I AM A DREAMER HISOMU PAWAAA" "So, where will we go first?" Syaoran mentioned. Tomoyo answered, "Ano…let's ride THE VIKING," she answered.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
After some fun, Tomoyo and Meilin decided to rest for a while. The two are watching Sakura and Syaoran still amusing themselves. At the moment, Syaoran is winning lots of stuffs for Sakura. Meilin is looking intently at them. "They look so adorable, Meilin-chan. They are such a kawaii couple, ne?" Tomoyo sighed while recording the two. Meilin nodded. "Yeah. Umm, Daidouji-san can I tell you a secret?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Oooh secret? Speak up."  
  
"Yes. It's about Syaoran. But first, promise me that you won't tell anybody because if Syaoran knew, he'll get angry with me."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I give you my word."  
  
"HOE!!!! Syaoran-kun, you almost miss that one!! Do it again!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Syaoran… is in love with Kinomoto-san." Meilin revealed.  
  
"Honto?!! I knew it! It's too obvious."  
  
"Shhh! They might here you. Well, don't you like him for Kinomoto?"  
  
"Meilin-chan, of course I do! Instead of that pathetic Hiroko!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Okay. Would you help me to pair those two and get them together?"  
  
"Certainly. Li-kun is too good for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Exactly. So, this will be the plan…"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan! Hora(look)! Syaoran-kun won a lot of prizes for me!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo's eyes twinkled. "That's so sweet. And those prizes are so cool!" she said. Syaoran blushed. Meilin clapped her hands. "So you guys wanna eat?" Meilin asked. All of them nodded.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"So, where do we go next?" Sakura asked still eating her ice cream. "Okay… how about…" Tomoyo said. Meilin interrupted. "The ferris wheel!!" "Ferris wheel?" Tomoyo asked. "Yup! I'll go ride with Tomoyo-chan, you Syaoran will ride in it with Sakura," Meilin commanded. Syaoran walked to Meilin then held her arms. "Are you planning something, huh, Meilin?" he whispered to her. Meilin smirked.  
  
"Okay, okay. I admit Xiao Lang. But you agreed with me that you will tell Kinomoto what you feel right?" Meilin replied.  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"You must tell her now or else…she'll be Hiroko's property forever!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Xiao Lang, cut out with the but's. You're beginning to sound like a stuck up tank engine! Let's go!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"I'm sorry Meilin-chan. I almost forget what we planned. You think, Sakura-chan suspected a thing?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin shook her head. "I don't know what to answer to your question, Daidouji-san,"  
  
"Do you think Li-kun will make it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not sure. Not sure at all. But I really hope he will," Meilin answered then she scowled.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Syaoran and Sakura…  
  
"Gosh, I'm enjoying, Syaoran-kun! *Giggle* Syaoran-kun?" Sakura called. Syaoran looked at her. He bowed his head. "G-gomen, I'm not paying attention," he apologized. "Syaoran-kun, you're not in your usual self lately. Daijoubu ka(Are you alright)?" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran nodded. "Daijoubu desu (I'm alright) Syaoran, what are you doing? You're intended to tell her NOW!" he answered with a low voice. His face is so red.  
  
"It's just…"  
  
"Huh? Please continue Syaoran-kun," Sakura told him.  
  
"Sakura… I…I've been hiding this feeling… Am I supposed to do this confession of love again?! I've already done this! This feeling…of…love…for…for my one and only, precious ying fa(Cherry Blossom)."  
  
"Who's Ying fa? Is she…your crush? Come on you can tell me."  
  
Sakura looked at him. Her eyes are excited and are filled with great expectation.  
  
"Are you…sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Actually, um… Ying fa is not a name. Its mandarin meaning CHERRY BLOSSOMS."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Cherry Blossoms?"  
  
"Yes. And that Cherry Blossoms is…you. It's you SAKURA!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"I'm so worried for Syaoran. I mean, he must confess it to Kinomoto-san now!" Meilin said anxiously. "Meilin-chan, don't be so tense. Just calm yourself and trust Li-kun. If you want, let's pray," Tomoyo told her. Meilin shook her head. "We don't have to," she answered.  
  
"Demo, Meilin-chan, what if Hiroko arrived? Do you think there's still a chance for Sakura-chan and Li-kun?"  
  
"Daidouji-san, what are you saying?! Of course there is! You know all's fair when it comes to love."  
  
"Ano…I know Fujimiya. He won't let anybody take Sakura-chan away from him. He even gets jealous of me! I'm sure he will come up with another evil scheme."  
  
"I don't care. If Kinomoto loves Syaoran, that Fujimiya can't do anything."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura can't say anything. She's so shocked. Syaoran-kun, loves me? "S-Sakura, won't you, say any-anything…?" Syaoran stammered. Sakura looked at his eyes. His eyes are full of love…and I never heard my heart pounded this fast. I can't almost breathe! She sat beside him. "Syaoran- kun, I never… expected this," she said. She embraced him very firmly. She's crying. Syaoran is amazed but he embraced her back. "Sakura-chan, you know I won't force you to answer me because…I know you have…a boyfriend," Syaoran told her caressing her hair. "It would be enough for me as long as I won't be far away from you…I always want to be with you, Sakura." He added. Sakura shook her head,  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you don't understand! You know I'm so happy when I'm with you. My spirits rejoice and my heart jumps whenever I see you. It's just…"  
  
"Me too Sakura. But I don't want to put burden on your shoulders."  
  
"Iie Syaoran-kun. D-dai-daisuki(I love you). You never caused a burden because… I have fallen for you."  
  
Syaoran is so happy. He wanted to jump and tell the whole world that he's the happiest man right now. He decided to kiss her. Something he wished for that might come true at the moment. He bent low. Sakura understands exactly what he wants to do. She reached for his lips. They gently kissed. But Syaoran is not satisfied. He craved for more. He pulled her closer then they kissed passionately.  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura chose to break the kiss. "No Syaoran-kun, no. I- I'm so sorry. I can't be with you. I can't hurt Hiroko-kun!" she exclaimed then she started crying. She covered her face with her hands. Syaoran is amazed. "Nani? Sakura, I thought you love me? We even kissed!" Syaoran asked her.  
  
Syaoran's words tortured Sakura's heart. "Onegai, Syaoran- kun…give me time…I…I don't know what I will do!! My heart and my brain are having conflict and…gomen nasai. I guess…we must not see each other for a few days. I want to think…" Sakura told him. She stroked his face then gently kissed it. "Goodbye, Syaoran." she said. As soon as the ferris wheel stopped, Sakura decided to leave. She ran and ran crying really hard. She left Syaoran crying too. Sakura…you must follow your heart or else…we will both be agonizing…in pain…  
  
Author's notes: End of Chap. 5. So sad? *sniffs*. I promise you s+s in the end. I'm so excited to finish this. So please e-mail me or submit your reviews. Don't worry. This won't end up scrappy I promise you. 


	7. The Past And The Present

Author's notes: I'm constructing and changing this for the better. It's for all of you! More danger for our most fave couple and Eriol said it's time for him to be given a spot in the story. On with the fic…  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's property. And besides, I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!  
  
Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE PAST AND THE PRESENT  
  
  
  
An evening in England…  
  
"Master Eriol, phone for you," Nakuru together with Suppi- chan, the black cat whom Kero treated as rival. (AN: But actually, he's fond of this really cute (for me) black cat, honest) Eriol faced the two. "Who is it?" Eriol asked. Nakuru laughed. "Surprisingly, it's Li Syaoran," the pretty girl who liked Touya replied. " The Li kid?! What rendered that guy to call me? Anyway, hand me the phone," Eriol demanded.  
  
"Yes Li, what do you want?" Eriol started.  
  
"Hiiragiziwa-kun, do you remember me?" Syaoran uneasily asked.  
  
"Of course, silly! Are you in Japan?"  
  
"Yokatta(Thank goodness). Hai, ano… there's a really big problem here."  
  
Eriol's face became serious and began to think,  
  
"Problem? What exactly do you want to say?" Eriol queried.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"I can't figure out why Sakura have to run away like that and leave us. And I've observed that Li-kun became so depressed. You see, we separated paths," Tomoyo said while walking home with Meilin. Meilin just frowned. "Maybe because Syaoran made a mistake or Kinomoto made a mistake. It's either the two of them," she reckoned. "Doshite? Do you think our plan not succeeded?" Tomoyo asked her. Meilin snapped, "What else?" The two heaved a sigh. They kept on thinking another plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together but… Hiroko is coming back tomorrow.  
  
"You know Daidouji, I think your best friend sure is abnormal," Meilin spoke. "Abnormal?! What made you say that?" Tomoyo asked her with a little bit anger in her voice. Meilin stopped walking. "I don't mean anything bad. It's just, I've noticed that your friend doesn't want to follow what her heart wants. I know that she also loves Syaoran-kun demo she doesn't want to hurt her present boyfriend. It's plain simple. She doesn't want to be happy. And she doesn't want to make Syaoran happy too."  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Eriol is so stunned to hear Syaoran's explanations. He understands and he knows what Syaoran is talking about. At this point, he will go to Japan to fix things. Kenji…I know it's KENJI MOTORI. He came back for vengeance! He's Clow Reed's mortal enemy…and because I'm the reincarnated Clow Reed, I have to deal with him. How dare he use his grandson for revenge! Eriol thought. I remembered! It's all because of Kamlyn. Clow and Kenji loved the same woman. I have to remember my past memories of Clow Reed   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kamlyn, I'm so happy to be with you right now. I can say it's perfect day," Clow Reed spoke to a woman beside him under a big oak tree one morning. "Yes, Clow. I want to tell you that…you're the one I love. You're the first man I learned to adore this much," an elegant looking lady told him, whispering. She's so lovely with her very long golden hair gleaming under the sun.  
  
All of a sudden, a swift wind blew making the tree sway briskly. Clow protected the woman with his strong arms. "Who are you?!" Clow cried. Kamlyn murmured, "Kenji-san?" Clow Reed looked at her. "Kenji?! Is it you?" Clow yelled. Not long, the two heard a fierce voice.  
  
"How dare you, Clow Reed! You know that Kamlyn is mine! You know that she's always mine!" A man with long beard slowly appeared before them. "Kenji, I didn't take Kamlyn away from you! We love each other and you can't do anything to break us apart!" Clow Reed told him persuasively. Kamlyn stood between them. "Kenji, stop this now! You're being irrational. I mean this is all irrational. I don't love you and I'm making myself clear! I-I'm sorry, Kenji."  
  
"There's no use apologizing Kamlyn in view of the fact that… you've already done it! I'm sorry too Kamlyn but I can't let this man succeed. I can't let him succeed!!!" Kenji shouted. The wind blew hard. "I will kill you!!!" A blazing fire is coming forth Clow Reed. He doesn't know what to do because at that time, his power hasn't advanced yet. Kenji is more powerful than him. "No! Kenji don't do that!!" Kamlyn yelled. However, the hopeless lady stood before Clow Reed…she's struck by Kenji's blazing fire. She's dead.  
  
Kenji's eyes are widening as he saw Kamlyn's body gradually drop on the ground. Then he began crying desperately, while Clow Reed is so shocked. In Clow Reed's thoughts Why did you do this, Kamlyn? I'm the one who must die! Kenji yelled dreadfully, "You killed her!! You killed my love, Clow Reed! You're the one who must die!!" Clow Reed is burning in anger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru rushed to Eriol's room. She saw him desperately shouting. She came to him and started to shake him. "Master Eriol! Master Eriol! What's going on?" Nakuru asked him but Eriol continued to shout. The girl decided to spank him. Eriol snapped back to reality. "Nakuru-chan? What happened? Why did you slap me?" Eriol asked constantly. "Please one by one master. You're shouting NOOO!!. I decided to slap you since you won't get back to you senses. I think you must sleep now. I heard you're going to Japan tomorrow," Nakuru told him. Eriol nodded. Nakuru walked toward the door but she ceased before she open it. Before she could say what she wanted to say, her master smiled at her. "Okay, okay. You can go with me. And…don't forget to bring Suppi-chan with you. I know you want to see Touya," Eriol said. "Thank you Master!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Monday morning…  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Oh, here we go again. You're late," Kero woke the sleeping Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes. She yawned loudly. "Kero-chan, you'll only tire yourself because…I'm not going to school," she told the mini stuffed animal. "Nani? Why are you not going to school?" Kero queried. Sakura sighed remembering what happened between her and Syaoran. She just shook her head then buried her face on her pillow.  
  
Kero asked her again, "Sakura, you're so down since yesterday. That Hiroko came last evening but I heard your father told him you're already asleep. Why don't you want to see people? Is there something lingering in your mind?" Sakura didn't reply. She's secretly crying. She doesn't want to see Syaoran but it's only initiating her much pain. I think I really love him Sakura considered. Demo, how about Hiroko? What about him?   
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Tomoeda High…  
  
"Sakura-chan didn't go to school today. What may be the reason?" Tomoyo began. Meilin frowned. She looked at Syaoran and noticed that he's not in his typical character. I won't lose hope. I will put Xiaolang and Kinomoto. And soon, they'll be together…forever…against the world, against that Fujimiya! Meilin assured to herself. The Chinese girl opted to talk to Syaoran. "Syaoran something happened, right? What happened between you and Kinomoto? Spill!" Meilin demanded.  
  
Before Syaoran can answer Meilin's question, Hiroko walked in the scene. "Hi there. You see, I'm back and I've received a lot of awards. Sakura will be proud of me for sure and we're planning something that will surely surprise you, you and you, Li," the antagonist spoke sarcastically. Tomoyo glared at him. Speak of the devil Syaoran stood and looked fiercely at him. The wind blew between them. "It's you! You're the one who brought about all this wickedness! You must die!!!" Syaoran yelled at him. Hiroko smirked. "Ha! Li Meilin, your cousin is talking nonsense. You better watch out because, you don't know, he might do something even more dumb," Hiroko said.  
  
Meilin gritted her teeth, Hiroko held Syaoran in his neck. "It's okay Li. You know, you must be familiar with your thoughts. Right now, your mind and heart are full of hatred and anger. Hatred and anger, which will make you, conquered. Crushed by my fierce hands. And in the end, Sakura will be mine. So long," he whispered faintly. The villain slowly vanished as he walks away from the group. Meilin walked toward Syaoran still angry at Hiroko's mocking words, "Take it easy Xiao Lang. It's okay," she whispered. "No Meilin! It's not all right!" Syaoran retorted and just ran away from them. "Li-kun!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Evening at Kinomoto Residence…  
  
At that time, Sakura is still depressed. She feels like crying but she doesn't want her family notice that she's so troubled. What she doesn't know, her family is not that stupid not to sense her weak and sad aura. Somebody knocked on Sakura's room, disrupting the girl's sad thoughts. It's her brother Touya.  
  
"Kaiju(Monster)! Are you planning to wither yourself? Come on down and eat dinner!"  
  
"Ano ne…oniichan…I'm still full."  
  
"Ridiculous! You're the stupidest monster I know! How can you manage to be full? You're not eating a thing the whole day!"  
  
"Stop pestering me, oniichan! I want to sleep!"  
  
Touya grunted then scratched his head. He realized he's just wasting his saliva for his little sister. "Touya-kun, how's Sakura?" Fujitaka asked his son. Touya just sighed. "Wakarimasen(I don't know), otousan. She doesn't want to eat. I'm afraid she's troubled," he replied. "What can we do, Touya-kun?" Fujitaka added. Touya shook his head.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
The next day…  
  
Eriol woke up from his sleep, realizing they're in Tomoeda now. It's currently raining but the skies are not black. Eriol is feeling a strong aura, actually an unusual aura. It's neither Sakura's and Syaoran's aura. He thought, He's here   
  
"Yay! Master, we've arrived!" Nakuru exclaimed. "Calm down, Nakuru-chan. We went here not to have fun but because I have work to do," Eriol told the thrilled girl. Nakuru frowned. "I understand Master Eriol," she said, while Suppi just mewed.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Tomoeda High School…  
  
Syaoran is alone in the school garden just thinking about Sakura. He realized nothing would happen if he'd just cry and cry. He must do something. Tomoyo came in interrupting his thoughts. The girl smiled at him. "Can I join your thoughts, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked him. Syaoran looked at her seriously. "Um…sure," he replied.  
  
Tomoyo began, "You know…Li-kun, I really like you…" Before Tomoyo could finish her statement, Li-kun interrupted, "I beg your pardon!?" Syaoran exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed. "You wouldn't let me finish! I'm supposed to say that, I like you…for Sakura-chan!"  
  
"G-gomen Daidouji," Syaoran excused.  
  
"It's okay. You know, I like you two together. And I know that Sakura-chan loves you the same way that you love her."  
  
"How did you know that I hide a feeling of love for her?"  
  
"Ano…Careless mouth! Li-kun, your behavior proves it!"  
  
Syaoran frowned even more. "Demo…she has a boyfriend and she's so afraid to hurt him," he explained. Tomoyo tapped his shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure fate will do something for the two of you. And…Meilin-chan and I will be cheering for you," Tomoyo encouraged. "Arigato," Syaoran thanked her. Tomoyo grinned at him. "Don't mention it. I just want happiness for two loving hearts," she told him. Syaoran smiled. Tomoyo's little words gave him high hopes. Suddenly, somebody walked in the scene. Their mouth dropped especially Tomoyo's. He just smiled. It was Eriol. He winked at Syaoran. "Hi, Tomoyo. Long time no see," the young man greeted. Tomoyo can't withstand herself. She ran to him then gave him a big hug.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!! We missed you!" Tomoyo cried. A little tear dropped from her eyes. Eriol smiled at her. "I missed all of you too," Eriol told her. "Ano…where's Sakura-chan?" he added. Tomoyo made a face. "Ano…she's so depressed," Tomoyo answered. She frowned even more. "Actually she's absent for two days already." She added.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Sakura-san, I'll be going now. Are you sure you're okay?" Fujitaka said. Sakura answered, "Hai, otousan." Fujitaka shook his head. Her daughter has a problem but she doesn't want to talk about it. Now, she's alone in the house and is still absent from school.  
  
Fujitaka opened the front door and he's so surprised to see Hiroko. "Ohayo Hiroko-san, are you here to see Sakura-san? I think she doesn't want to talk to anybody now," Fujitaka explained. "Ohayo. Ano… is she sick?" Hiroko asked. "Maybe or maybe not. I don't really know. She's troubled I think. And since you're her boyfriend, I might as well leave you here and I hope you would know what her problem really was," Fujitaka told the young man. Hiroko smiled at him and made a 'sure' look.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hiroko went to Sakura's room and knocked. "Who's that?" Sakura asked limply. Hiroko smiled. "It's me, honey. I'm back," he replied. Sakura sighed but she pretended to be happy. "H-honto! I'm so glad you're back. Come in," she said pretending to be excited.  
  
Hiroko entered. He noticed that Sakura isn't sick but it can't be denied that she's upset. But he didn't mind it.  
  
The two went to the living room. Sakura prepared snacks for the two of them but she still look sad and weak. Hiroko didn't mind at all. He chitchat with her about the seminar about all the awards he won and some other uninteresting stuff. Even though Sakura is so bored, he's not bothered. But Sakura chose to show her feelings. "Hiroko-kun, I'm so fed up with what you're saying. Okay, I know you're so good, you're so smart and I'm so proud of you. Feel better?" she spoke. Hiroko made a face. "I'm sorry I guess it's not just my day, " Sakura apologized. Hiroko scowled.  
  
Silence…  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Ano…Do you remember that I have a surprise for you?" Hiroko said. Sakura groaned. "I do remember. So, spill," Sakura said, being uninterested with it. Hiroko just sighed. Yeah right. You'll flip Hiroko walked closer to her. He grabbed something in his pocket. He revealed it to her with joy. Sakura gasped. "Oh, it's a ring. Why are you giving this to me?" Sakura asked. Hiroko kissed her forehead. Sakura scowled. "Honey, this is an engagement ring. And, you see, I also wear mine," Hiroko told her. "Sakura…let's marry." "Hiroko-kun!"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: The end of Chapter 6! Cliff hanger? No! Chapter 7 Coming up! And, if you think some of my sentences are corny *Oh* please give me advice! Please submit your reviews. I want to know your thoughts. Please… 


	8. Sad Ending?

Author's notes: Yo! This is Chapter 7 entitled SAD ENDING? Aw, I'm really sorry about the Chapter title. You know, you are free to mock it. I'm getting closer to the final chapter and I'm also writing an epilogue for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Don't sue me because, you see, I ALWAYS STICK TO THE FACTS. I don't own any ANIME!!!  
  
  
  
1 Whom The Heart Desires  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 7: SAD ENDING?  
  
  
  
Sakura wheezed. Her heart is pounding so fast and she can't almost breathe. She knows deep in her heart that the only person she wishes to marry is Syaoran and not Hiroko. But now, he's asking her to marry him and she doesn't know what to do or what to say. In her mind, Demo…Hiroko's my boyfriend and Syaoran is just a…friend…datte…we love each other…what to do? "So, Sakura, you've been very quiet for a while now. I need your answer. I said, let's tie the knot!" Hiroko said. Sakura sighed. Her whole body felt weak. She felt she would faint.  
  
She took in a deep breath then she spoke. "Hiroko-kun, your proposal is all of a sudden. We're just high school students! We're just sixteen!" "Yeah, I guess so but age doesn't really matter. When two persons are in love they can marry whenever they want to," Hiroko said. Sakura sighed again. "So, honey, I need your answer."  
  
"Hon, look, we will marry all right. But you see I-I haven't met your parents," Sakura said.  
  
"I told you they're in America! And, they don't even care about me. Hey, will you stop making excuses. I need your answer now!"  
  
Sakura looked at him. "Okay. You want an answer. All right, my answer is… no," she finally said. Hiroko's eyes widened. Sakura's body shivered seeing Hiroko's eyes, filled with anger.  
  
"Why!? I thought… why is your answer no?! Tell me the reason!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hiroko-kun. I can't marry you because…I've fallen in love to…somebody else."  
  
"Who? Li? Huh?! WHY? HOW?! Tell me Sakura!!!" Hiroko exclaimed now shaking her.  
  
"When you went to Osaka…you left me…I-I can't keep myself…from falling…in love with…S-Syaoran-kun," Sakura explained. Hiroko gritted his teeth then clenched his left fist. He can't allow this to happen. "I-I'm so sorry. Hiroko-kun, it would be better if you'll just dedicate your love to someone who's much deserving. You know that I'm not worthy of your love at all." She finished, now crying.  
  
"No, Sakura-chan. You know I'm not the type of person that will accept defeat. I gave you my all! I followed all your orders, all your wants! You're the one who told me to go to that seminar in Osaka! I did all those because of one major reason, my love for you. What else do you want from me?!!" Hiroko cried. All those words stung Sakura's heart. She doesn't like to see a person hurt but she certainly can't hurt herself. She loves Syaoran. She can't do anything but to follow her heart.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Penguin Park…  
  
Syaoran grins seeing Tomoyo and Eriol so sweet with each other. He assumed, They're in love. They haven't seen each other for a long time… But when Syaoran saw Eriol's shocked face, he stood up. Eriol told Tomoyo, "Let's go to her!" Syaoran approached the two. "Why? What's the matter?" he asked. "I have a feeling Sakura-chan's at risk," Eriol replied. Syaoran got his sword ready. Tomoyo had a puzzled look on her face. "Hiiragizawa-kun…what do you mean?" Tomoyo queried. Eriol shook his head. "No more questions. Let's just go!" Eriol told them.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hiroko was now raging in fury. He can't resist. His anger made him do something more evil. "Sakura…you disregarded all the things that I did for you!!! Why are you hurting me so much?!!" In his hands appeared a staff. He is uttering a chant. Not long, a red loop surrounded the two of them. Now, they're caged inside the eccentric circle. Sakura is so confused. What are you doing Hiroko-kun? "Now, tell me you don't love Li! Tell me this is all a joke! Come on!" Hiroko desperately shouted. "Hiroko-kun, what's happening to you?!" Sakura cried. "Come on! Forsake your love for Li!" He yelled. "No, I can't do that Hiroko. Onegai(Please)… stop this and…release me. I'm not yours now! Just accept it!" Sakura cried. She thought, He'd gone crazy . Seeing that there's no use talking to him, she decided to use her powers.  
  
Sakura grabbed her key then chanted the incantations,  
  
"Key that uses the power of the stars  
  
Appear before me in your true form  
  
Sakura the one in contact with you  
  
Commands it, RELEASE!!"  
  
Kero, now in his real form gasped seeing what's happening right now. "What are you doing stupid Fujimiya?! What the…you have…powers…?! You leave Sakura!" he cried. Kero tried to destroy the loop through his power but…nothing happened.  
  
Hiroko, not even bothered, just smirked then sent back an ILLUSION force to Keruberos. "Kero-chan!!!" Sakura yelled. She grasped one card from her pocket, THE SWORD. She cried, "SWORD!!" A sword appeared in her hands. "YAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!" She planned to ruin the loop with it but it didn't budge. She tried persistently but still, nothing happened. "You can't destroy my power with that miserable weapon, honey," Hiroko said sarcastically. Sakura cried, "What the hell are you doing?!!" Hiroko laughed. "You hurt me. You ignored all the things I did for you and the fuckin' worst, you chose that Li over me!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"You leave Sakura alone!" A voice was heard. Sakura gasped. "Syaoran-kun!" she cried. Her spirits rose. You came… "Please Hiroko- kun, release me now if you LOVE me!" Sakura pleaded. Hiroko is now crying. "That's the only thing you're good at, Sakura. Pleading, begging! What about loving me back?! Can you do that?" Hiroko told her.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, I thought we will go to Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. They're going to somewhere else. "Let's entrust Sakura- chan to Li-kun. I have an important work to do. The one who started this all," Eriol replied. Tomoyo became even more confused. They continued to run. Until… "Matte kudasai(Please wait)! I'm so tired…" Tomoyo whined. Eriol frowned then shook his head. "Tomoyo-chan, gomen nasai demo, we need to get there at once! You know I can't just leave you alone." "Okay."  
  
After a long progress…  
  
The two entered a cave…the biggest cave they had ever seen and the most bizarre as well. Tomoyo is so afraid to step in 'cause there are snakes and bats along their way but Eriol promised her that nothing would happen bad to her and the girl believed in him. When they came in the innermost part of the cave, they heard an enormous voice, "You've arrived at last… after 100 years, we've come face to face with each other again," it said. In Eriol's mind, I know that voice…   
  
The voice laughed. The whole place began to shake. Eriol held Tomoyo's head to his chest. Subsequently, red smoke enslaved the cave. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm scared!" Tomoyo cried. "Shhh. Don't be afraid. I'm on your side," he told her. "Hey! I know you! You're Kenji Motori. Show yourself!" Eriol demanded. From a big stone, an image appeared before them. It's him. Eriol assumed.  
  
Kenji laughed again making Tomoyo even more terrified. She is trembling. "I see you're not Clow Reed but, you're the reincarnated Clow Reed. I say… it's time to revenge," Kenji told him. Eriol gritted his teeth. "Ha! If you damn think I'm still weaker than you, you're mistaken! Clow Reed had improved himself since Kamlyn died! He created the two guardians, Yue and Keruberos. Demo…I don't need them now. It's a battle between you and I!" Eriol said.  
  
Kenji grew a little scared. But he won't let it manifest. Tomoyo thought Who's Kamlyn? Eriol added, "Clow Reed created Clow Cards…powerful Clow Cards…demo…don't worry. It's not his anymore. They have a new owner. Now, you're going to pay for all the trouble you had caused!!!" "What do I care?! Let the games begin!!!!" Kenji roared. Eriol began to chant the incantations…  
  
"I call upon the Powers of the Day and Night  
  
Sun and Darkness unleash your might, RELEASE!!!!  
  
Now, Take on your celestial forms"  
  
Kenji began the battle with his blazing fire. But Eriol used his power to shield himself and Tomoyo. Eriol hollered, "It's my turn!!" His orb hit the cave wall bringing about loud bang and shaking. Big stones started to crash down. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried. Eriol again used his power to protect himself and Tomoyo. They ascended up nevertheless Eriol persistently destroy the cave.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Syaoran is gnashing his teeth due to anger. "Let go of Sakura! This is a battle between you and I!" he exclaimed sending shivers to Sakura's spine. "Okay. Sakura's out!" Hiroko said. The big loop is gone. Sakura tumbled to the ground bringing her much pain. She tried to stand up but she failed. Sakura thought, Why can't I do something? I never thought this… would befall to the point that…I'm so weak and virtually the whole thing…is messed up Hiroko bellowed, "Let's begin! And whoever wins will gain Sakura's heart!" "DEAL!!" Syaoran assented.  
  
Syaoran chanted the incantations. He started the battle. "RAITEI SHOURAI(Magical Thunder Come forth)!!!" he exclaimed bringing forth intense thunder. "What the…" Syaoran was shaken. He thought If only Hiiragizawa is here… Hiroko wasn't even budged. He's still in his typical strong character. "It's payback time!!!" Hiroko yelled.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
The cave is ruined, the whole place looks awful, and everything had been destroyed. Kenji is extremely exasperated. "Okay. You ruined my home, Clow. But it doesn't mean you win!" he said. Tomoyo backed out. "What's the meaning of all this, Hiiragizawa-kun?!" she asked him but he didn't reply. He's focused on the battle and on his enemy. He got his orb ready. Kenji's eyes begin to glow. He's fuming. He roared,  
  
"Supreme overbearing gloom  
  
Evil shadows hiding in the dark  
  
Let your powers combine  
  
Do your job!!!!!!!"  
  
The wind blew hard. Tomoyo held on to Eriol's arms tightly. Eriol's eyes widened. His power is incredibly strong, twice over his blazing fire. But he's determined to be the victor. He held his staff firmly then aimed to match Kenji's powers. However, Kenji's power is really strong. It is a power wherein all dark attitudes, ideas, purposes…everything are united.  
  
Not long, Eriol's eyes widened. He's so shocked. He's nearly defeated but he held on firmly on his staff. Kenji laughed. "Surrender now Clow Reed. Face it. I am the winner." "NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Eriol cried. He still tried to match the intense power of Kenji. "Stop this now, Hiiragizawa!!!!" Tomoyo cried burying her face with her hands. "No we can't Tomoyo-chan!" he told her.  
  
Eriol is almost conquered; when all of a sudden, an enchanting voice was heard. It is a voice of a woman. All of them covered their eyes with their hands. There had been a brilliant white light that can definitely blind a person. Her soul appeared before them. She's a ghost, a beautiful ghost wearing a light dress. Tomoyo's eyes are widening. Eriol and Kenji know her. "Kamlyn?" they both whispered.  
  
The ghost spoke, "The reason of it all is… love. The love and desire for ones heart. Clow, Kenji…don't you know what severe suffering you have caused? Everything had been done. 100 years is over and… I all ready departed this life. Even if one of you won, do you think you can bring back time?" The spirit is weeping. "What has been done… has been done. Revenge is not the solution for a problem. You see, you're only causing much pain! Kenji… please stop this…you've all ready got your vengeance! You used your grand son for revenge. You must realize…you all ready destroyed his life! And he's ruining two lives!" the spirit cried. Kenji is crying. He falls on to his knees weeping. "I…am so sorry…Kamlyn. I'm the one who killed you!" he sobbed. Kamlyn smiled at him. "You did that because of too much love for me. It's finished…it's done. Just end this. End all of this…" Kamlyn said.  
  
She looked toward Eriol. "Clow, it's been a long time," "Yes," Eriol assented. "Be aware. Your two descendants are in danger. What happened to us might happen to them too." Tomoyo gasped then she squeezed Eriol's hands. "Hiiragizawa-kun, let's go! Sakura-chan and Li-kun are in danger!!" Tomoyo panicked. "Don't lose your nerve, Tomoyo-chan. Let's go," Eriol told her which calmed the terrified lady. When Kamlyn's spirit is gone, Kenji approached the two. "I'll be helping… Clow," he said gloomily. Eriol smiled and he also showed his gratefulness. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Hiroko-kun!!!! Please…stop it! Stop it! You're killing him!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried. She felt so vulnerable. She can't do anything but to cry. The way she collapsed on the floor is tremendously serious. I can't… stand…but I'll strive to! She thought. Hiroko merely guffawed while torturing Syaoran. Syaoran gnashed his teeth. He thought he must do something. Or else…Hiroko wins the deal.  
  
Sakura clenched her fists. "Do you find this amusing, huh? Idiot! I thought you could understand! I thought you love me! But you only care for yourself!" she exclaimed. Hiroko frowned. "Whatever! I will kill him Sakura! I will kill him!!!!" he yelled. Sakura tried to stand. She gasped when she heard Hiroko chanting strange words then positioned his staff toward Syaoran. I'm sorry, Sakura…I love you Syaoran told himself but he's dedicating it only to the girl he loves. Hiroko roared then…  
  
"SHIELD!!!!" Sakura cried. She managed to stand up and at the moment, in front of Syaoran to protect him. "Sakura! You're still weak!!!" Syaoran shouted. "I'm trying to…save you…Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stammered. He realized Sakura's power is helpless. He's able to stand up but it's too late…. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shrieked. His tears continuously (Like there's no end to them) rolled down his eyes as he saw Sakura fall down his arms helplessly. Before Sakura close her eyes, she didn't forget to say, "I just…just…want to…tell you…Syaoran-kun…you're the one…whom…my heart…desires…" "SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his voice.  
  
Hiroko's eyes widened like he's trapped in a mirage and just went back to reality. He realized he's weeping. What…have…I done…? It's an accident…  
  
  
  
Author's notes: *Laughs* *The nerve!! You even have the guts to laugh Sakura is almost dead!* All right. End of Chapter 7 for now. Do you think Sakura is dead? Certainly not! *Oops! Spilled!* Well Sakura will not die! I don't want that too. What are you waiting for, read Chapter 8 immediately!!! 


	9. The Sun Rises Up Again

Author's notes: Konnichiwa. This is Chapter 8! I'm so excited 'cause it's nearly finished! After this, epilogue then finished! I told you this wouldn't end up scrappy, ne? Let's go on shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm telling you for the last time, CCS and its characters are not mine. But Hiroko, Kamlyn, and Kenji and other teachers I made up are mine. So don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Whom The Heart Desires  
  
CHAPTER 8: THE SUN RISES AGAIN  
  
  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Kenji gaped lifelessly at Hiroko, Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran and Hiroko are badly crying staring at Sakura's motionless body. Tomoyo gasped at the dreadful sight. JESUS… The furnitures, appliances…the entire house is ruined…and even Kero is unconscious. Eriol looked furiously at Kenji. Kenji lowered his head.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun…we're too late…" Tomoyo whispered crying. She slowly approached Sakura…she's badly hurt. Her wounds totally show it. "Sakura-chan, wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" she desperately screamed but nothing happened. Syaoran cried more. She saved me he thought. Then, Tomoyo walked toward Hiroko. She's glaring at him but Hiroko doesn't mind. He just continued crying. He snapped back to reality when Tomoyo intensely slapped him…as if her hand is left there on his face. "DAMN YOU!!!!!! DAMN YOU!! You killed her!!!" Tomoyo yelled shaking Hiroko's body.  
  
Suddenly, a luminous red light emerged. Syaoran gasped. It's coming from Kenji. Everybody's looking fixedly at him. His eyes and his whole body are glowing. Then he spoke, "I won't let it happen again!! I certainly won't let it happen… again," Everybody is confused. He added, "I promised Kamlyn…" Tomoyo glared at him. "What can you do?!!!! Sakura-chan is dead and…" "She's not dead…she and her soul are solely imprisoned in a nightmare. I will summon her and force her to come back," Kenji said.  
  
He walked toward Syaoran. Kenji smiled at him (Making a 'trust me look') then Syaoran nodded. Kenji carried Sakura's body. He uttered some strange chants. Everybody's eyes are widening and they gasped when they saw Sakura's body floating in the air. "She might probably be hurt!" Tomoyo cried. Eriol shook his head then smiled at her. "Let's trust Kenji this time…Tomoyo-chan," he told her. Tomoyo nodded sadly.  
  
Not quite, Sakura's body gradually descended to the floor. Everybody smiled when they saw Sakura awakened. All her wounds are gone. "W-what h-happened…?" Sakura murmured. Everybody just smiled. Tomoyo- chan became blissful then she embraced her. "Sakura-chan, yokatta (I'm glad)!!! I thought you're dead!!!! Don't leave us again, huh?" she told her with her typical tiny voice. "Dead?" Sakura moaned. She thought, I remember…hoe…is the battle…finished? Sakura shivered seeing Hiroko. He's so sad. But she smiled when he slowly made a grin saying, 'It's finished…and will never happen again…' Syaoran approached her, made her stand up then gently kissed her forehead. She embraced him, glad to be in his arms.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry…Sakura…to all of you. I had gone so greedy…and Sakura's right. I only care about myself. But I still love her so much. And…I guess…whatever I do…it's still Syaoran who has the right to own you heart, Sakura," Hiroko said, not in his usual ruthless personality. "You're meant for each other…and I couldn't do anything about that." He ended. All of them smiled at him.  
  
"I promise…the curse is broken and the biggest dipper constellation you'll ever see in the sky will prove that," Hiroko told them. Tomoyo and Sakura became very perplexed. Curse? But they stayed quiet and just looked at the dark blue sky. He's right. That's the biggest dipper they ever saw in their lives. "WOW…su-goi desu ne!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"I guess…it's time to go," Kenji told Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. They looked sad. "Do you really have to go…now that we've become real friends…from mortal enemies?" Syaoran asked. Kenji and Hiroko nodded. "You and Sakura needs time with each other…and grandpa and I need time too," Hiroko said. Syaoran can hardly understand his explanation but he just nodded. He offered his hands to Hiroko…and Hiroko understood…they shook hands. Everybody clapped their hands. "We hope to see each other soon," Sakura said, she is crying. Hiroko grinned at her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes. "Sayonara…Sakura…honey," Hiroko told her…also crying.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are smiling as they faced the sun rising again. Syaoran deemed. Everything's finished. And…it's morning…the curse is broken!!! He looked at Sakura and Tomoyo… "Syaoran-kun…you're back!!!!!" Sakura cried. "Li-kun! I thought we'd never see each other again!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed in happiness. "Oh…Pete's sake…" Eriol sighed.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head. Oh, do I have to discuss it to them…all over again?!   
  
  
  
Author's notes: YES!! I've finished this chapter! Sorry if this chapter's sooooo brief. It's supposed to be the last chapter but I promised that I'd write an epilogue, ne? Do you think the last scene is corny? How will Syaoran and Eriol explain the whole thing? Oh…I don't have to write about that! It's too long to mention it, right? This fan fiction is almost finished. So, read the epilogue at once!  
  
For you comments and suggestions, just submit your review, please!!!!! I want to hear your opinions or if you want…e-mail me at sakura2dawest@animefan.net or at sakura_syaoran_freak@otakumail.com. 


	10. Epilogue: Two Hearts Beating As One

Whom The Heart Desires  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
1 TWO HEARTS BEATING AS ONE  
  
  
  
1.1 Two weeks had passed since the dreadful battle… they have put it all behind, now they're trying to build better lives. They said, it's over and done…they'll conceal it all with love.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 "Li-kun, long time no see!" "Meilin-chan! You look absolutely great! You've changed a lot!" "I know, Li-kun! You came back for Sakura-chan!!!" Syaoran and Meilin both are blushing. "Stop flattering us, all of you! (Sweat drops)" Meilin chuckled. Tomoeda High school students were all surprised yet combined with glee. It's been a long time. Syaoran and Meilin are both physically changed. Sakura and Tomoyo are laughing.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 "They're really happy you're back, Syaoran-kun, Meilin- chan," Sakura said, while blushing. Syaoran nodded, blushing too. Tomoyo smiled seeing the too. They look so in love. I hope there's no end to their love "Ano ne (um) Sakura…" Syaoran spoke. Sakura looked at him deeply, "Yes…Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. "Can we talk…l-later a-after classes?" Syaoran stammered while blushing. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo-chan is it okay if you'll go home alone?  
  
"Hai. Eriol-kun and I have something to talk about later too." Tomoyo answered flushing.  
  
Sakura grinned then breathed deeply.  
  
"All right then, after classes," Sakura told Syaoran making him sigh.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Tomoyo is running then, she spotted Eriol on the swing in the Penguin Park. "Eriol-kun!! So sorry, have you been waiting for so long?" Tomoyo asked, panting. Eriol patted her shoulders. "It's okay Tomoyo- chan. What matters most is…you're here," Eriol told her. He walked closer to her. He has something to give her. Tomoyo gasped then later smiled. "This flowers are beautiful Eriol-kun. Arigato gozaimasu. You're so sweet demo…why are you giving me these stuffs?" Tomoyo asked blushing. Eriol walked closer to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…I've been so lonely in England…because…you're away from me. I don't want to feel that way anymore. I love you…Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said. Tomoyo backed away. She is so shocked. Yes, she loves Eriol too but…everything is going out of hand. Eriol's face became serious. "So, would you make all these sadness vanish, by…saying you love me too?" he asked again. "Eriol-kun, I've been sad too when you had gone to England…I don't want that feeling…I realized… I love you too!" Tomoyo finally said.  
  
Eriol's face brightens up. Tomoyo smiled at him too. They're lovers now. Eriol bent low for a kiss. Tomoyo understands what he wants to do. She reached for a kiss. She complained, "Eriol- kun…your…glasses," Eriol sighed. "Sorry." He took off his glasses then they continued to kiss. I wish kissing you is forever they both thought. They're kissing passionately; glad to be in each other's arms.  
  
After a few minutes…  
  
  
  
"I love you Tomoyo-chan demo…" "I know…why?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked intently at Tomoyo's eyes then sighed. "I need to go back to England. I have some works to do there," he said unhappily. Tomoyo frowned. Doshite? Now that our hearts are jumping because of happiness? Now I found love in you? "I love you…Eriol-kun. And…don't fret. I'll always be here…I know you'll come back soon…" Tomoyo sadly told him caressing his face with her lips. She suddenly became so sad knowing that this happiness won't last long since they have to separate shortly after. "I'll come back soon. I promise you that," Eriol said then the two deeply kissed not wanting to put an end to it.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Syaoran waits for Sakura under the Cherry blossom tree patiently. Cherry blossoms truly resemble you, Sakura… he thought. "What are you thinking, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura queried. Syaoran jumped seeing Sakura approaching. He uneasily smiled at her. He became elated seeing Sakura blushing furiously. "Sorry for waiting too long, Syaoran-kun." Sakura apologized then sat next to him on the stone making him flush. Syaoran shook his head, "IIE (No)!! I-I just got here," he said. Sakura smiled at him then she held his right hand. Syaoran's body reddened all over. "Oh! Um…Sakura…I just want to ask… have you all ready thought about…about…ano…my confession of love?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
Sakura's face grew serious then she stood up. She won't let Syaoran see how red she is. Syaoran patiently wait for her answer. Sakura heaved a sigh. "I'll answer your question demo…answer my question first. Do you still love me, Syaoran-kun?" she asked him fearfully. Syaoran walked toward her then laid his hands on her shoulders. Sakura held his right hand. He turned her around then said, "Yes! I love you still! And I promise, even though you don't love me back, I'll love you forever!" Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
The two gazed into each other's eyes. Sakura thought, There's heaven in your eyes… "Sakura? I'm afraid you have to answer my question," Syaoran said disrupting her thoughts. Sakura put her hands on his neck; her head ascending toward his, Syaoran knew what she wanted to do. They both closed their eyes as their lips met.  
  
Sakura broke the kiss. "Does that answer my question, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked her stroking his neck. Syaoran just smiled. He's so overjoyed. "Do you want to say something, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked again. "Yes! I want to tell you, that you made me so happy! I must be the happiest man right now!!!" he exclaimed jumping in joy. Sakura giggled. "Sakura, arigato…wo ai ni (I love you)" Syaoran murmured.  
  
  
  
Sakura grinned. "I'm happy too. I'm sorry if I hurt you before…I was so naive before…I was blinded because I thought it was Yukito- san…" Syaoran covered Sakura's lips with his finger. "You don't have to explain," he said then leaned forward for a kiss. Sakura kissed him back sliding her fingers on his neck. Syaoran pulled her closer. Sakura embraced him tightly. They continued to kiss passionately. This lasted for a moment until…  
  
Hesitating to end the zealous moment, Syaoran broke the kiss. His face became so sad. "Doshite? What's the matter?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran frowned. "I'm so happy right now and I don't want this to end, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran told her then embraced her tightly. Sakura embraced back but she knows something is wrong. She struggled to break the embrace. "Come on Syaoran-kun. Tell me. What's wrong?!" Sakura demanded. "Sakura…I'm afraid I must go back to Hong Kong for my training and for the Li clan," Syaoran finally said. Sakura's face became sadder. She turned her back away from him. "I hope you understand, Sakura," Syaoran whispered to her ear.  
  
Silence and sobs reigned…  
  
"Of course, I understand Syaoran-kun. If we love somebody then we must always be ready to sacrifice for him or her, right?" Sakura told him sobbing. "I hate to see you cry, Sakura. I promise, I'll be back. I'll be back soon…" "And when that time comes, we'll be both ready for each other," Sakura said.  
  
"Demo…Sakura…are you ready to wait?" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura sighed then kissed him in the cheek. "Yes I am. I'll be waiting… even if it takes forever…" Sakura answered. Syaoran made a big smile. They embraced each other then together faced the sun as it sets…  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
Author's notes: That's the end of WHOM THE HEART DESIRES. Thanks for tuning in. I'm writing another fic but it's not yet ready. Thanks for all who supported and appreciated this fic. Ja ne! See ya! 


End file.
